


The Bus

by elysiansora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Breathe, Bus, Dean - Freeform, Fanfiction, Hongjoong, Instagram, Just comfort, Music, OC, Rain, Romance, Sad, Short Story, kim hongjoong - Freeform, kpop, lee hi - Freeform, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiansora/pseuds/elysiansora
Summary: ❝ there was a man sitting alone, one earbud in as he stared outside, mindlessly. ❞
Kudos: 1





	The Bus

It was quite silent that day, not a single car or person outside at the time. It seemed like everyone disappeared or ran far away as possible.

It was rainy, the dark clouds covering the sky like a blanket. Each drop attacked the woman as she stood at the sign marked Bus Stop. She didn't bother to carry an umbrella. What was the point anyway? She preferred to get soaked then have to go through the trouble of going back there. 

Each raindrop rolled down her skin, down her cheeks, making it seem like she was crying. She really wanted to let out the emotions she was bottling up inside but she kept her fist clenched and waited, shivering.

It wasn't long before the bus pulled up, pulling over at the curb as the driver had seen the woman. He was confused as she stepped inside once the doors parted. She carefully paid the driver before going down the aisle.

Everyone shifted over, making no space in their seats, making it painfully obvious they didn't want her to sit by them. She didn't care as she finally saw a free spot. There was a man sitting alone, one earbud in as he stared outside, mindlessly. 

Not wanting to be impolite, she cleared her throat at the male. "May I sit here...?" Her voice was all raspy and dry from standing outside with nothing on other than a long jacket, thin shirt, polka dot pants, and high heels. 

The man turned to her, barely hearing her voice. "Yeah, of course," he replied, moving his bookbag onto his lap. She sat down, letting out a sigh as the bus continued along its path.

Ever faintly, you could make out the very small whispers of conversation in the vehicle as it played instagram by DEAN at a low volume. As the woman listened to the familiar voice, she felt the tears resume as they were falling an hour ago. 

I'm useless, posting these pictures

But no one knows, my hidden feelings behind them

I'm wandering again

Inside Instagram

It was almost funny to her how each word could almost match her exact situation. It made her feel sad for herself. Her tears were soon joined by the sudden giggle erupting from her throat. She was having a sudden epiphany about her life. That nothing was ever perfect or okay. It was broken from the start. She buried her face in the sleeve of her jacket, trying to keep the sounds of her cries muffled. 

Suddenly, the man next to her had put one of his earbuds in her ear. At first, she was going to hit him and start yelling until she listened to the song. 

Someone’s breath, that heavy breath

How can I see through that?

Though I can’t understand your breath

It’s alright, I’ll hold you

She suddenly felt her hand being touched. She looked down and saw the man holding it, rubbing it gently with his thumb. She sniffled as she slowly calmed down at the angelic voice. By time the song ended, she had wiped all her tears away. 

"Whenever I'm feeling upset, I always listen to Breathe by Lee Hi. It kind of makes you rethink things a bit, doesn't it?" She nodded in response. She had been thinking about what had happened during the past few days. It was the last lyric of the song that touched her dearly. 

You really did a good job

Maybe she did do something good for once. Although her life at moment wasn't perfect or okay, she could always start by making a change. A huge change. Removing the unneeded people in her life. 

The man finally let go of her hand and removed the earbud from her ear. "I'm glad I was able to help you calm down. Whatever is happening in your life right now, you can get through it, I promise. It just takes a little time and some pain but it all works out in the end." 

The bus stopped and he looked outside. "Ah, this is my stop." As he stood up, she had a burning question.

"Uh, w-wait... what's your name?"

He smiled fondly and replied saying, "Kim Hongjoong." Hongjoong shuffled out of the seat, staring out the bus when she suddenly stood up and ran after him.

"Wait-"

He turned around.

"Thank you... I needed that." He smiled at her once more before saying, "Just remember, things will get better." He turned around, exiting the bus and walking down the sidewalk, putting both earbuds in his ears. She quickly returned to her seat and watched as he slowly vanished from her view.

She sat back, pulling out her phone and checking all her missed messages and calls before deciding it was time to make her life better again. She ignored the notifications, pulling her cellphone away, and sitting up.

"Kim Hongjoong..." she whispered to herself. "Thank you..."


End file.
